Finish What You Started
by barbie2305
Summary: One-Shot. Brittana. Rated M for a very good reason ; . Read and find out! R


**A/N: So I have had this story milling about in my head for the last couple of days and I had some free time today so I thought I would post it. Don't worry I am working on the next update for 'Labels, That One Word Carries Too Much Weight' as we speak but needed to get this out of my head and on in to words lol. Enjoy and please let me know what you think because this is the first one-shot I have written :). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in this story but I do own my own dirty mind :)**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**xShay**

* * *

There is always this one person that you seem to see everywhere. Someone whose circle of friends coincides with your own but you never really talk. It's always a shy smile here or a 'hey' there but nothing seems to progress. That's what I feel like about her. We always end up at the same parties or in the same clubs but never seem to find enough time to get to know each other properly even though I would love nothing more than to do so.

* * *

Walking in to the bar I could feel the rush of the music flow through my veins almost immediately and I can finally feel my body start to relax after the long day I have just suffered through. Letting the soft beat invade my senses I let my eyes close and revel in the rhythm coursing through my body.

Our group was relatively small tonight but before long familiar faces began popping up and soon we were the rowdiest bunch in the bar. I always felt a little overwhelmed in situations like this because there were just so many people that I could recognize but never really knew.

A flash of blonde hair caught my eye and I turn my head to see one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen laughing and dancing with a couple of my friends, I couldn't help but think to myself that I had seen her and met her before but tonight she looked mind-blowingly stunning. It was instantaneous… I HAD to get know her better. Taking a long sip from my glass I stand up and swallow the nerves bubbling in my chest as I make my way towards the blonde. I'm stopped in my tracks as a tall guy comes up behind her and moves effortlessly in to rhythm behind her swaying hips. Huffing a sigh of irritation I sit back down and try to hide the disappointment in my face. I couldn't take my eyes of her, even with the sweaty guy running his hands all over her body she seemed to just be lost in her own world and the music. The way her body moved was mesmerizing and the sway of her hips was almost like a pendulum hypnotizing me. I could feel my self getting hot under the collar and felt myself flush in embarrassment at the realization… I quickly made my way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I said in to the bleary eyed reflection that stared back at me from the mirror above the sink. A loud banging on the door drew me out of my trance.

When I got back to the table I realized that my friends were nowhere to be found, all which remained were the many familiar faces of the people who ran in the same circles as me but were by no means my friends. Scanning the room for my best friend I became increasingly frustrated as my efforts to find her became futile.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice in my ear startled me and I all but jumped backwards. Turning my head to face the voice my breath caught in my throat as I realized who I was face to face with. If it was possible the blonde was even more breath taking up close.

"Um… Yeah. Why?" I breathed an internal sigh of relief as I noticed my voice came out in a normal tone and not in a panicked breath like I was expecting. I may be pretty experienced in dating girls but I have absolutely no game.

"You just looked pretty lost, that's all." Was there anything wrong this girl? Even her voice was beautiful and it was slowly making me lose sense of what was happening around me.

"Oh… yeh. I just can't find my friend."

"Oh, you mean Quinn? Huh, that's weird; I could have sworn she was sitting right there 5 minutes ago. Come to think of it my friends seem to have gone missing too."

"Ugh, I told her not to go anywhere. I was only gone, like, 2 minutes."

"Relax. I'll help you find her… I should probably find my friend too." I wasn't used to people being so nice to me and it threw me for a loop if I'm being honest. My mouth seemed to temporarily stop working as I stared in surprise at the relative stranger's kindness. I had always been kind of a bitch so that's how people treated me… this was new.

"Oh… ok. Thanks … um" I made a weird sort of pointing gesture to indicate that I still had no idea who she was. God, could I be anymore awkward.

"Brittany… You're Santana, right?" I was momentarily floored by her beautiful smile. She knows my name?

"Yeh, that's me." I couldn't help but return the genuine smile.

Turning to face the mass of people, I began to make my way through the crowd. There were so many people so I found myself subconsciously looking back every few feet to make sure Brittany was still following me. Each time I did I was met by another shy smile that made my heart melt a little more. My breath caught in my throat when I felt soft fingers slide down my forearm to grip on to my hand tightly before entwining our fingers together. Each touch was sending sparks of electricity through my body and I was finding it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

After feeling a slight tug on my hand I turn to find Brittany stopped in the middle of the dance floor with a large grin on her face. Following the direction she was looking I couldn't help but let lose a little chuckle as my eyes fell on Quinn pressed tightly to another brunette on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the bar. A delicious peel of laughter came from next to me and I glanced sideways to see Brittany almost doubled up in laughter.

"I think we found our friends." I couldn't help but match her almost hysterical laughter as I watched Quinn and the shorter brunette try to devour each other's faces.

"Ugh, that looks like the most awkward kiss EVER."

"Aww, I think it's kind of cute… if a little sloppy."

"Wait… is your friend's name Rachel?"

"Yeh, why?" I felt another laugh bubble up my throat in realization. I had wanted to go to a club down the street tonight but was dragged here by Quinn… no wonder.

"Quinn has been talking about her all week. I was wondering why we came here instead of going to where I wanted."

"Well, I'm glad you came here." The smile on my face in that moment was incredible. I had only just properly met this girl and already she had been kinder to me than so many people.

"Do you wanna maybe get a drink?"

"Yeh, but why don't we go somewhere else? It's really loud in here so it's hard to talk." My heart picked up and an unfamiliar feeling settles low in my stomach. Nerves? Apprehension? There was a look on Brittany's face I couldn't even distinguish.

Stepping outside I felt the cool night air invade her lungs and I smiled at the feeling of cold air whistling in to her lungs. Glancing at my watch I felt disappointment rise up as I realized that all other bars would be closed by now which means I won't be able to take Brittany for the drink.

"It's a little late but I have wine at home if you're up for it." The melodic voice cut through my daze and the feeling that was in my stomach burned stronger as I turned to face the smiling blonde to nod my acceptance.

The ride home was pretty silent and I was very aware of her fingers still connected with mine throughout the entire cab ride. Brittany's thumb was tracing small patterns in to the back of my hand and each touch felt like a shock. I recognized the burning feeling immediately… Arousal. It was getting hard to sit still with Brittany's thigh pressed tightly to mine and her soft breath whispering past my face making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I could feel my breathing getting shallower as the patterns being drawn on my hand became even more mesmerizing. I felt a slight shift next to me followed by a hot breath on my neck that elicited an involuntary shiver. I felt the words before I heard them.

"You know, ever since I first saw you I knew I wanted you." I couldn't find my breath let alone words to reply. It was almost embarrassing how that one sentence turned me on more than anyone else ever had.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm… but you never looked my way. So many nights I have come home after seeing you in a bar and had to imagine what I would do to you. What I would do to make you scream… Over. And. Over. Again." I was done… there was no going back from here and I knew that I had never wanted anyone more than I wanted Brittany in my entire life.

"Oh, fuck."

"Mmm. I plan on doing that too…" each word was scorching against my ear and my heart just about stopped when a wet tongue traced the soft shell of my ear. As soon as the contact was made Brittany pulled away completely and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Cold hair hit my face as she jumped out of the cab and I was left scrambling to follow her. Brittany was ahead of me on the stairs and was wasting no time waiting for me… as I climbed the stairs behind her, feeling the increasing wetness between my thighs, I couldn't help but admire her perfectly toned backside letting out a low groan at the thought of grabbing the soft flesh in my hands. Finally catching up to her on the landing I grabbed her hand and spun her round so she was pressed against me.

"That wasn't very nice… you can't just work a girl up and pull away like that." I pressed face closer to hers, not letting our lips touch just yet. Breathing in to each other's mouths I could taste the sweet tang of alcohol between us. Blue eyes darkened as I licked my lips and let her feel my hands rubbing circles in to her hips. Stumbling backwards we reached the end of the hall and I suddenly find myself with my back pressed against the door. Brittany's eyes never left mine as she fumbled with the key and, after what felt like a century, managed to get the door open.

"I take it you don't want the wine?"

"What do YOU think?"

"I could use a glass myself…"

I felt Brittany turn and step away and watched as a devilish smirk spread itself across her face. Oh, so she wanted to play games? I'm good at that. Reaching forward once more I snake my arm around her waist before turning us both and pressing Brittany face first in to the wall.

"Oh no you don't… you're going to finish what you started in the car."

I felt Brittany whimper and push back in to my hips; I couldn't help the smirk that came over my face. Running my hands over her abs I could feel them twitch under the fabric of her shirt. Feeling more daring I dip my hands lower to drag my nails over the front of her thighs releasing a loud moan from the perfect mouth. Nipping at her neck I let my mouth come forward to suck her earlobe in to it and bite down… Hard.

"Did you touch yourself when you imagined what you would do to me, huh, Brittany?" my hand came up to slowly begin unbuttoning her shirt, letting my fingers linger on the newly exposed skin.

"Oh… fuck. Yes, I did." Letting the shirt fall slowly off her shoulder I traced one of my hands up her stomach enjoying the feel of her abs twitching against my hand. Toying with the buttons on her shorts I undid each one at a glacial pace. Brittany's head lolled back to rest on my shoulder and I pressed my mouth to every expanse of her neck I could reach. As my hands entered her shorts I didn't even think to let my nerves get the best of me and slowly pushed my hand past the waistband of her underwear, immediately feeling the wet heat. Finding the hardened bundle of nerves I traced soft circles around it, being careful not to press too hard so as to keep teasing.

"Were you wet like this when you were touching yourself?" I have no idea where this dirty talk was coming from. I was usually a 'get in, get out' kind of girl but there was just something about this girl. Breathy whines were escaping the blonde and I could feel the wetness coating my fingers double as I ran the tip of my finger over her clit.

"Shit! N –no I wa – wasn't."

"Tell me what you want me to do…"

"Inside… I need you inside." The desperation in her voice was almost enough for me to lose my resolve.

"Hmm… not yet. I want to taste you first." In one swift movement my hand left her clit and flipped her so she was with her back against the wall. On my knees in front of her I could smell the arousal. I don't think anything had ever smelled so delicious and I pressed my nose to the wet material of her panties to inhale the heady scent. Tired of the teasing and seeing the desperation in Brittany's face I pulled her underwear and shorts down in one fell swoop. Pressing my face in to her I immediately sucked her clit in to my mouth, running my tongue over it.

"Holy shit, Santana! You f- feel so fucking good." Frantic hands came to rest on the back of my head pushing me further in to her center and I couldn't help the guttural moan that it ripped from my throat. Bringing my hand up I didn't even pause before thrusting two fingers deep in to Brittany. I had had no idea how much the teasing had got to her until I felt the clenching around my fingers almost as soon as they had entered. Curling my fingers at the tips I felt her legs give way and I pressed myself further in to her to keep her steady. It didn't take long… one… two… three more flicks of my fingers and she was coming apart above me. Expletives and shrill moans filled the quiet apartment. Slowing my thrusts I let her ride out the waves of her aftershocks.

"Oh my fucking god, Santana. Tha – That was incredible. But now it's your turn."

Before I could protest I was lifted up and my legs wrapped instinctively around her waist. Feeling warm lips on my neck my head lolled back granting her more access. Before I knew what was happening I was being thrown on the bed and Brittany was hovering over me. It occurred to me in that moment that I had yet to kiss the blonde in front of me. As if reading my mind, Brittany lent down and let her lips linger just over mine forcing me to make the final move. Pressing off the bed I crushed my lips against her and let lose a keening whine at the feel of such soft lips on mine.

"Mmm… you taste like me. I taste good…" I caught blue eyes in mine upon hearing those words and felt my breath hitch at the devilish smirk plastered across Brittany's face. "But I'm sure you taste SO much better."

Entangling her fingers with mine she pulled them above our heads and curled my fingers around one of the bars on the headboard. Bringing her lips to my neck I felt her breathe in to my neck before licking up towards my ear. "Don't move."

Each kiss she placed on me was stoking the burning fire between my legs. She removed my shirt and bra with skill before carelessly throwing them in to the dark room. Her mouth closed against my nipple and my hips shot of the bed with a low moan. Not one to linger, Brittany nipped at the skin across my stomach, marking me, before dipping to run her tongue up my slick folds.

"Fuck!" My back was arched off the bed and I rolled my hips towards her talented tongue, wanting more.

"I told you not to move." I hesitantly lowered my hips and felt her hands come round my thighs to hold me down. Her tongue dipped lower to tease my entrance and I swear I could feel my heart in my mouth. Each touch winding me up more than the last… Feeling my breath rush through my chest I felt her perfect mouth enclose around my clit and her tongue flicked incessantly. I was teetering dangerously on the edge and was praying for that one final push to throw me over the edge. Craving her fingers inside me I tried once more to push my hips forward but was held steady by her strong hands. I felt Brittany bite down a little and I was gone.

"Joder. Oh fuck, I'm coming… I'm co –" my back arched almost painfully and I pulled on the bar of the headboard as I felt the world go black. Blood was pumping through my ears as I rode the waves of one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had. Before I could come down completely I felt a breath float across my face as Brittany pressed kisses everywhere. Allowing my eyes to open I could still feel the remnants of my mind-blowing orgasm flowing through my veins. My back sank down in to the bed but was arched once more as I felt 2 fingers press in to me.

"Fuck. I – I can't go again. Shit!"

"Yes you can, just feel it." I let my eyes close as fingers pumped steadily in to my sensitive flesh. Feeling Brittany reposition herself once more I let my legs fall open wider as she situated herself between them. Her hips rolled forward to press against the back of her hand driving her fingers to reach deeper in to my body. The tips of her fingers brushed against the spot that no one besides me had ever found before. Grinding down on to her hand I could feel the telltale signs of another orgasm spread across my body.

"Come for me… let go." One final push against THAT spot and my mind went blank. I was only partially aware of my legs jerking and my toes curling as my entire body tensed. I couldn't tell you how long I felt that orgasm but it felt like I had dropped off the earth and was free-falling through nothing. Hearing my voice scream her name in to the quiet night. Coming round I could feel an incredible warmth surround me as Brittany collapsed on top of me.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done! Please let me know what you think :)! Each review makes my day. Don't forget to follow me on tumblr for updates on my other fic and sneak peaks: .com. **

**xShay**


End file.
